la vie en rouge
by Hironayi chan
Summary: Beyond aime le rouge.Et il aime aussi son coquelicot,sa petite Erzha,sa fleur sauvage...Recueil de drabbles.
1. SaintValentin

**Disclaim :Beyond n'est pas à moi,mais Erzha oui!**

**Note:La vie en rouge est seulement une idée folle qui m'a passée par la tête vers 11h35 .En espèrant que quelqu'un lira,peut-être même aimera et ne verra pas les fautes d'orthographe!*rêve en couleur***

* * *

La jeune fille regarda sa montre,il était en retard.Définitivement il ne changerait jamais .Elle attendait déjà depuis quarantes minutes .Lorsqu'elle décida enfin de partir, deux mains osseuses vinrent chatouiller sa crinière rouge .Elle se retourna précipitement et sourit au garçon debout devant elle, les cheveux en bataille et un coeur encore battant dans la main droite.

-J'aime tes yeux...

-...et j'aime tes cheveux ,bonne Saint-Valentin ma chérie...

Vers minuit ce soir là ,Beyond la prit doucement par la main et ils partirent en direction de nul part,laisant derrière eux un cadavre sanglant...

* * *

**Je sais que c'est court mais j'espère quand même avoir des reviews...**


	2. cauchemar

**Disclame:Beyond n'est pas à moi mais Erzha et quelques autres personnages qui pourraient probablement apparaitre un jour oui!**

* * *

Souvent beyond sort le soir et ne rentre pas avant très tard,et quand il revient, Erzha est couchée, il la regarde dormir paisiblement,comme un bébé.Mais parfois elle s'agite ,elle émet de petites plainte aigu et son visage se déforme,fait des grimaces.

En ces moments là,Beyond ne sait quoi faire,alors il la prend dans ses bras lentement et lui chuchote des mots doux à l'oreille,et elle se rendort aussitôt,calmée...

* * *

**Hironayi:C'est court mais je vais en poster régulièrement pour combler le vide de texte et un jour...**

**Beyond:tu vas nous oublier et arrêter d'écrire?**

**Hironayi: ...je vais faire une histoire plus longue probablement, alors des reviews pour m'encourager ?..**


	3. fais de beau rêves

**Disclame:Beyond n'est pas à moi,mais Erzha oui!**

**Note:michi à Hime-no-Kage pour sa super review,et oui je vais sûrement mettre Zutto,désolé Kira-chan!**

**Note2:désolé si Beyond n'est pas exactement comme dans Another Note,je ne l'ai pas lu mais je le lirai peut-être un jour ou l'autre...**

* * *

Erzha a les cheveux aussi rouge que les roses qui pousse dans son jardin ,Beyond n'en n'a jamais vu d'aussi beau,il les effleure avec ses long ongles noircis ,les enroule autour de ceux-ci et dépose son visage tout près pour sentir l'arome douceatre qui en émane,elle a les yeux lilas,quand il les voient,Beyond revoit le printemps renaître ,et elle n'est pas la seule à avoir de beau cheveux,le soir,ceux de Beyond sont noirs comme un corbeau ,ils sont ébourifés et tout redressés,et sa chérie aime jouer avec ,les entortillés,et les laisser retomber innertes .Ses yeux rouge,elle les regardes avant de s'endormir et ils lui promètent de beaux rêves,des rêves où elle revoit encore et encore son corbeau qui lui sourit...

* * *

**Hironayi-chan:c'est court mais j'en posterai plein d'autre plus ou moin comme ça...reviews?**


	4. l'ours

**Disclam:Beyond n'est pas à moi,vous le saviez déjà,mais Erzha oui!**

**Note:REmichi à Hime-no-Kage pour sa troisième review!Domo Arigato!**

* * *

Cette semaine Beyond et Erzha allèrent au cirque,ils firent des tours de grande roue,visitèrent la maison hanté et essayèrent tout les autres manèges .Pendant que la jeune fille s'amusait follement ,elle apperçu quelque chose qui l'intérêssa et se hâta de prendre Beyond par la main pour courrir vers les premiers stands de jeux .Durant leurs journée, Beyond joua et gagna ,puis rejoua et regagna.A la fin de la soirée,ils virent un énorme ours rouge juché au dessus des autres qui leurs semblaient maintenant sans intérê.Toujours prêt à tout pour faire plaisir à sa douce,Beyond fit signe à Erzha d'attendre,prit les peluches qu'il avait gagnées et alla s'informer s'il avait assez d'oursons pour l'avoir,mais le garçon s'occupant du stand lui fit signe que non,ça ne suffisait pas ...

Beyond revint après quelques temps avec l'ours,légèrement taché. Sur son visage apparut un sourire dévoilant ses dents aiguisées .

-Le garçon n'a pas voulu coopérer,il a fallu que je sois «convaincant»,

il lui désigna la tête coupée qu'il tenait derrière son dos une minute auparavant .Erzha eut un petit rire amusé et ils repartirent chez eux ,satisfaits de leurs journée...

* * *

**Hironayi-chan:REVIEWS SVP!**

**Beyond:Haaa,si Erzha te voyait...elle rirait tellement!**

**Nayi-chan:Revieeeews...*TT_TT***


	5. Nuages

**Disclame:Beyond n'est pas à moi,Erzha oui!**

**Note:Mucho Gracias à Hotaru 1313 pour avoir ajouté à ses histoires favorites La vie en rouge.**

**Note:Gracias también à Hime-no-Kage pour sa quatrième review.**

* * *

Beyond et Erzha marchent sur la rue,étrangement vide en cet après-midi de septembre,en observant avec attention le ciel légèrement nuageux filter les rayons de soleil .Et puis Erzha pointe un nuage ;

-tient voilà un sabre géant!

Beyond ,lui,y voit plutôt un couteau de boucher ,mais ne la contredit pas,elle est si mignone avec ses grands yeux violets!Ouais,un couteau de boucher ,comme celui dont il s'est servit une heure auparavant pour éloigner un indésirable venut troubler le calme de la petite allée...

* * *

**Nayi-chan:court mais efficace.J'en posterai d'autres bientôt,alors chers lecteurs si votre coeur le désir,vous avez toujours l'opportunité de m'envoyer une review,ou deux,dans la langue que vous voulez;français ,anglais,espagnol...**

**Beyond:s'ils ne t'envoient pas de reviews c'est que tes chapitres sont pourris!*fait la grimace***

**Nayi-chan:même pas vrai!*tire la langue*ENVOYEZ-MOI DES REVIEWS SVP!**


	6. mère protectrice

**Disclame:Beyond ne m'appartient pas,même après de vaines tentatives d'enlèvement,mais Erzha oui,même pas eu besoin de la kidnappée!**

**Note:J'aimerais avoir plus qu'une personne à remercier pour ses reviews,alors laissez-en ,prenez example sur Hime-no-Kage!**

* * *

Un jour où Beyond était très occupé ,Erzha se senti délaissée et tenta par tout les moyens de le faire réagir,à la manière d'un enfant;

Elle lui mit un pot de confiture ouvert sous le nez,le fesant bouger un peu en espèrant qu'il baise les yeux,mais échoua,il le tassa du revers de la main,et continua son travail.

Elle lui sauta au coup et l'embrassa sur la joue à plusieurs reprises,cependant ce fut aussi un échec.

Elle lui susurra de venir se coucher avec elle,mais il répliqua qu'il devait finir quelque chose d'important ,que de toute façon il viendrait la rejoindre plus tard dans la soirée,une défaite de plus.

Après avoir encore échoué,Erzha alla dans la chambre et revint quelques minutes plus tard, avec les vêtements de Beyond,avec la ferme intention de le faire rire un petit peu. pantalons menaçant de tomber par terre et t-shirt légèrement trop grand pour son corps si fragile une fois entre les pattes du vilain .Comme une fillette de 8 ans,elle se planta devant lui,le visage victorieux pour voir comment il allait réagir.

Elle attendit,une minute puis deux et enfin trois,mais rien ,rien ne venant de la part de son chaton .Celle-ci se pencha un peu plus en avant et vit à sa grande surprise un Beyond endormi ,le visage contre le bureau.

Erzha prit une couverture de laine, s'assit sur la chaise près de lui et s'endormi à son tour,l'enlaçant comme une mère le ferait avec son enfant...

* * *

**Beyond:quand ça t'as essayé de m'enlever!**

**Hironayi-chan:Quand t'as trouvé un pot de confiture attaché à un fil de pêche devant ta porte...**

**Beyond:maudite folle...**


	7. Livres

**Note:désolé à vous qui lisez mes courtes histoires de ne pas en avoir postées pendant un moments,j'étais très occupé désolée...**

**Disclame:Comme nous le savons tous ici,Beyond n'est pas à moi,mais Erzha,vous pouvez deviner la réponse!**

* * *

Ce matin ,Erzha a ramené de drôles de livres à la maison,à l'intérieur de cette boîte traînaient des bouquins touts roses avec des fleurs et des lapins,des revues de filles,et au fond,quelque chose qui capta l'attention du meurtrier;des romans d'épouvante.Écartant ceux du dessus,il fit un chemin avec ses mains et alla chercher les livres convoité qu'il sorties à la hâte ,en premier ce fut «It»,vint ensuite «Misery» et «Danse Macabre».Et à bien y regarder,il y en avait beaucoup du même genre. sur la pointe des orteilles,Beyond ouvrit «It»,commença à lire les premières pages et le referma avec un sourire dont lui seul à le secret,il apella sa douce qui était entrain de lire une livre couleur barbe à papa,et lui fit un mouvement en directions des livres, un regard interogateur posé sur Erzha. se penchant vers lui et observant ceux-ci,elle lui répondit doucement de les prendre,elle ne les liraient sûrement pas de toute façon,le temps de finir sa phrase, son corbeau lui sauta dans les bras ,lui donna un baisé sur le coins des lèvres et monta dans leurs chambre tout content .Sa fleure regarda les escaliers une seconde puis passa sa langue sur ses lèvres avant de murmurer tout bas pour elle même;

-Un bisou sucré à la fraise,j'aurais pas eu mieux en les vendants au vide-grenier...

* * *

**Hironayi-chan:Hum ça fesait un bail que j'avais rien écrit,mais l'inspiration revient!**

**Beyond:Chuis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne nouvelle,et arrête de me passer des fraises sous le nez!**

**Nayi-chan:T'en veux une?**

**Beyond:Nan j'vais chercher de la confiture...**

**Nayi-chan:Reviews?...**


	8. le cinema

**Auteur:Un sac de Cracker Jack(J'espère que vous vous douttez de qui il s'agit...)**

**Disclame:Beyond ne m'appartiens pas!Ils ont même pas voulu me donner une garde partagée!**

**Note:Je vais bientôt poster une nouvelle fanfiction qui aura comme titre Alois au pays des merveilles,ou quelque chose du genre,plus d'autres chapitres pour 30 jours chez les folles et Kuroshitsuji cuisine,alors venez lire!**

* * *

Beyond porta son pouce à ses lèvres,incertain.

Ce soir Erzha voulait aller au cinéma,et il était d'accord seulement pour allez voir un film bien sangant,comme massacre à la tronçonneuse peut-être?

Ils se sont alors entendu,et elle est montée se préparée en haut,il y a 1 heure.

Mais que peut-elle peut bien faire?Il se pose la question depuis...depuis 1 heure!Ça ne lui a pris que quelques secondes à lui!Et c'était pour faire plaisir à Erzha!Si ça continue ainsi,ils vont être en retard!

-Dépêche-toi chérie!On va rater le film!

-J'arrive!

Quand elle descendit le long escalier de fer,avec sa robe à crinoline,Beyond se félicita de sa patience,il la prit par la main et ensemble ils sortirent du vieil entrepos dans lequel ils habitent.

-Dis bébé,quel fim t'as choisit?

-T'es sûre que tu veux encore allez voir un film ma puce?

Ce soir là,contrairement à leur projet initial,Beyond emmena sa douce faire une ballade au claire de lune sur le petit lac derrière chez eux,dans leur légère embarcation flottant au centre d'une eau rougeâtre...

* * *

**Hironayi-chan:J'me demande s'ils accepteraient de me le laisser une semaine sur trois...**

**Beyond:Jamais!Espèce de fangirl cinglée!Ne t'approche pas!**

**Erzha:Tu veux allez au cinemas ce soir?..**

**Beyond*O...O*:Ce serait...**

**Hironayi-chan:Yay!On va voire l'exorcise pendant que nos lecteurs laissent des reviews!*\(^o^)/***


	9. Secret

**Auteure:Moi!**

**Disclame:Beyond il est pas à moi alors je peux pas l'empêcher de faire des niaiseries...  
**

**Note:Désolé du retard,mais je commence mes examins de fin d'année et je suis débordée!  
**

**Remerciements:Merci à Yelenika et à Vic et Alice pour leurs reviews inspirantes!  
**

* * *

On parle souvent de Beyond Birthday,le tueur en série que jamais personne n'arrive à attraper,mais ce que les gens ignorent,c'est que derrière le psychopate,il y a Erzha,qui recherche les proies à distance et parfois,protège ses arrières de justesse.

Même s'il ne veut pas qu'elle le suive jusque chez ses victimes,la belle rousse n'en fait qu'a sa tête et le suit ,alors que dans la nuit noire,même lui ne peut la repérer.

Bien sûr,elle se montre rarement et rentre à la maison avant lui,mais il trouve quand même louche,quand il revient,de trouver à chaque fois,des traces sanglantes jusqu'au salon...

* * *

**Beyond:Quoiiii!**

******Hironayi-chan:Mais j'était pas censée le dire!Oups!**

**Erzha:Pas gentillle!**

**Nayi-chan:Sorrrrry!*Part en courant en jetant des chaises sur le côté***

**Beyond:...  
**


	10. Marguerites

**Titre:Marguerites**

**Auteure:Hironayi-sama!**

**Note:Merci à ceux et celles qui me laissent des reviews!**

* * *

J'avait entre les mains une margerite,dont j'enlevait les pétales en récitant presque comme une comptine;

Il m'aime,

il ne m'aime pas,

il m'aime,

il ne m'aime pas...

et à chaques fois,je finissait en apprenant qu'il ne m'aimait point,et j'en entamais alors une autre,et je recommençais. Au bout d'une heure j'étais en larmes,pas une seule ne m'avais donné satisfaction.

J'étais assise dans le salon,et je vis Beyond sortir en furie,il ne prit même pas le temps de me jeter un regard,et il parti.

Je restais donc seule,entourée de cadavres éparpillés de fleurs blanches,avec pour seule compagnie mes larmes ,mais avant de claquer la porte il revint,soucieux,et sans un mot il me caressa les cheveux et me donna un baiser sucré au front,peut-être les fleurs avaient-elles menti?...

* * *

**Ali:Ce chapitre est moins sanglant que les autres,mais il y a une bonne raison à tout celà,ce sera une suuuuurprise!**

**Beyond:Mais qu'est-ce que tu raconte!**

**Ali:Rieeeeen!*siffle***

**Beyond:On est dans la merde je crois...  
**


End file.
